


Maybe Someday

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Limb Enhancer Peridot, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: Drabble related to In a Hopeless Place. A brief look at Lapis and Peridot’s wonderful living conditions.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 16





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to break writer’s block. In my feelings so this is sort of a vent as well. This is canon to IaHP.

It hurt.

The pounding in her skull, the ringing in her ears.

It all hurt so bad.

Her body ached for a chance to rest. Properly rest. Undisturbed and unmonitored. The chance to spread across her comfortable bed, close her eyes, and not slip into unconsciousness with her last thought being wondering if she’d wake up surrounded by needles and screens and various equipment even  _ she _ didn’t recognize. 

She wanted to wake up and go about her business as usual. She wanted to do her job and live her old life. She did not want to have twenty soulless eyes watching her and writing down observations regarding her every movement.

She hated those white coats.

She hated those clipboards.

She hated the monitors and various tablets they’d bring in with them.

And she really hated not being allowed to see Lapis, her sole companion.

But this was her life. Exhausted. Drained to the point of not being able to see clearly. Her feet dragging along the floor because she lacked the strength to pick up her knees enough to raise the limb enhancers more than an inch. Any and all spare energy was spent doing one thing and one thing only. 

One thing she learned to detest but every other gem seemed to crave.

It was too much to handle. She was lucky enough to wake between those cursed visits, during the few hours allotted for her and the ocean gem to rest between arranged meetings. She seized the opportunity to haul her aching existence down the hall to Lapis’s containment cell without the watchful eye of those cursed scientists. The usual metallic thuds of her feet on the ship’s floor was replaced by a scraping scuffle, and it was a miracle it was quiet enough no one came running to tackle her and throw her back into her cell. 

The blue gem was curled in on herself on her own pathetic bed. Her previously unmarred skin now bore evidence of her rough handling. Bruising all down her arms, around her neck, and on the skin of her legs not hidden by her skirt. It was gut wrenching. She was such a beautiful, vibrant gem before all of this. Now the vivid cyan of her skin was nearly gray, lifeless… but that could’ve been the technician’s own perception or color slipping away.

The frequent interruptions desensitized Lapis to the sound of her cell door opening and closing, her slumber undisturbed up until Peridot rested her hand delicately on her side. Initially, she flinched, jolting awake and turning her head to gaze up at her with a wide and terrified glance, but her muscles gradually eased as the softest mutter of the green gem’s name fell from her lips. She scooted along her bed as though making space for her, and Peridot didn’t waste the opportunity to lay beside her and pull her into her chest.

Words were never needed in these moments. The need to just cling to their only comfort was mutual. A shared necessity to take in each other’s presence and bask in their closeness without having to meet expectations. Breathing in the other’s scent while laying in their arms was the only assurance either of them could find in this cruel, dark existence. And they’d hold onto it until the very last minute when Peridot had to return to her own cell and they had to play the parts they’d been assigned. They couldn’t hint that these secret meetings were taking place, lest they be punished even more, but it was all that kept them from completely giving up.

Maybe someday, help would arrive.

Maybe someday, this would all come to an end.

Maybe someday, they could escape and build their own future.

Maybe someday.


End file.
